Omocha
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Permainan itu semuanya memang mengasyikkan. Permainan selalu membuat kita senang, seru, dan juga 'puas'. Special request by Nara el Loco, Micon, and the other ShikaTema fans. Mind to RnR?


**Ngebut ngebut~ (=A=') Ceh, harus super ngebut nih sebelum bulan puasa, inilah kelemahan rate M ==' *bacoted***

**Jiah, langsung aja ya. This fic special request by Micon, Nara el Loco, Dara, and the other ShikaTema fans *sorry, I've forgot the names ==' –plak* Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : Eksplisit, PWP, lemon, little typo, AU, OOC

Pairing : ShikaTema, Temari and Shikamaru 17 years old

Rate : M ROMANCE (ngerti kan?)

**Flames NOT ALLOWED and that won't work with me**

**.**

**.**

**OMOCHA**

**

* * *

**

"Ngggh,"

"Kau berisik Temari," ketus laki-laki berambut seperti nanas itu. Matanya menyipit kesal melihat gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat yang tak lain adalah teman semasa kecilnya tengah bergeliyat di hadapannya.

"Ba... Bagaimana... aku bisa diam? Ka.. Kalau kau terus—akh!" Temari, nama gadis itu mengerang setengah keenakan. Saat tangan Shikamaru kembali bergerak, maju mundur.

"Haah~ mendokusei. Bukannya kau yang membeli mainan ini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, "harus digunakan, kalau dibuang nanti mubazir,"

"Tapi—ah, aku nggh tidak... tahu kalau ah, cara memainkan..nya, be.. begini..." jawab Temari terengah-engah. Tangannya mulai mencengkram erat sprei kasur di bawahnya. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan dan mulai berpangku tangan. Sementara tangan satunya masih asyik bermain dengan 'mainan' baru mereka berdua.

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kencang saat Shikamaru lagi-lagi menghentikan gerakannya dan semakin memajukan 'mainan' tersebut jauh lebih ke dalam. Lama Shikamaru menunggu hingga akhirnya Temari kembali teriak keras. Cairan keluar di tengah pangkalan paha Temari. Membuat tangan Shikamaru kembali basah. Lagi.

"Haah~ ini sudah yang ke berapa ya?" tanya Shikamaru polos, menatap setiap centi jarinya yang basah, "seingatku sih sudah lebih dari dua kali, benar?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan dan mendelik pada Shikamaru yang sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

"Jangan ketawa, bodoh!" bentak Temari yang masih terengah-engah. Shikamaru tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan santai, dia turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kardus besar yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Shikamaru membukanya dan tersenyum melihat banyak mainan di dalam kardus.

"Baiklah Temari, selanjutnya mau coba mainan yang mana?"

.

**Flashback...**

"Tema-chaan~!" panggil suara sedikit genit itu dari jauh. Dengan gaya coolnya, Temari berhenti dan menoleh sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Temari. Gadis berkuncir kuda pirang tersebut tersenyum riang dan berjalan menghampiri Temari di depannya.

Ino tersenyum lebar menatap Temari, "Guess what?" tanya Ino dengan seringai liciknya, namun Temari hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ada toko mainan baru! Di jalan nanas no 13," teriak Ino senang dan spontan memeluk Temari.

Temari dengan malas hanya mendesah pelan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ino, "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Temari dingin. Membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ih, kau ini dingin sekali! Begini, nanti temani aku ke sana ya, aku mau beli banyak mainan lagi untuk 'bermain'," ajak Ino yang selalu saja ditekankan pada kata terakhirnya, bermain.

Temari sekali lagi hanya menatap Ino malas. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Ino suka sekali membeli mainan-mainan seperti itu padahal sudah jelas, statusnya sekarang mereka adalah anak kelas 2 SMA, masa' masih suka dengan mainan sih? Seperti anak kecil saja, begitu pikir Temari. Sayangnya dia tidak pernah tahu, bahwa mainan yang dimaksud Ino adalah sex toy. Ya, kalian pasti mengerti. Bukan mainan biasa...

"Jadi? Kau mau temani aku kan Tema-chan? Habis Sakura nanti ada les, jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku," keluh Ino. Temari tersedak meminum jus tomatnya, akibat menahan tawa karena sebenarnya Sakura nanti bukan les, melainkan kencan dengan Sasuke. Sakura pasti merahasiakannya dengan Ino agar perempuan satu itu tidak mengoceh cerewet seperti biasa.

"Ehem, uhuk uhuk. Apa boleh buat, karena tempatnya satu jalan dengan rumah Shikamaru, aku juga ikut deh. Kebetulan aku ada janji ke rumah Shikamaru," jawab Temari santai. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

.

Jam 4 sore, adalah waktu yang ditentukan untuk mereka berdua bertemu di depan toko mainan tersebut. Temari sudah datang duluan ke sana, walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore, batang hidung Ino sama sekali tidak terlihat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Temari mendecak kesal.

"Dasar bocah! Ke mana sih dia? Apa dia gak tahu kalau toko ini tutup jam lima? Haah dasar!" umpat Temari sambil berkali-kali melihat jam di tangannya. Lama kemudian hingga hp Temari berdering.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Temari setelah menyalakan hpnya yang berdering.

"_Te-Temari? Aku minta tolong padamu, Sai tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku kencan. Uh, aku tidak tega menolaknya. Tolong belikan mainannya dengan uangmu ya? Besok aku ganti deh! Lalu daftar mainan yang mau kubeli akan kukirim lewat sms, oke? Jaa~!" _tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Temari berbicara, Ino langsung saja mencerocos dan akhirnya dia sendiri yang mematikan hpnya. Dasar Ino, kebiasaan! Batin Temari semakin kesal.

Hp Temari kembali berdering, kali ini bukanlah telepon melainkan sms. Benar saja, sms dari Ino rupanya. Temari memperhatikan daftar belanjaan yang akan dia beli nanti. Heee, banyak sekali. Untung Temari membawa uang lebih, jadi dia bisa membeli semuanya walau mau tak mau dia harus memakai kardus. Sambil berbelanja, Temari berkali-kali bergumam tentang barang yang akan dibelinya, sambil dicarinya.

"Ngg, benda lonjong berwarna coklat, ah ini. Terus... vibrator? Ah, ini ada, ngg balon kecil dengan pompa oh ini dia..."

.

**End of Flashback**

Sekarang, Temari harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Ino, dan juga Shikamaru yang telah menyeretnya ke dalam dunia ini. Karena setelah membeli semua barang-barang itu, Temari yang notabene mempunyai tenaga yang hampir sama dengan laki-laki langsung membawa kardus tersebut ke rumah Shikamaru. Laki-laki pemalas itu kaget melihat isi kardus yang dibawa Temari.

"Ka.. Kau suka mainan seperti ini Temari? Tak disangka," ungkap Shikamaru dengan mata terbelalak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang biasanya kelihatan mengantuk, kini entah kenapa terlihat segar.

"Hah? Memang kenapa? Lagipula itu bukan mainanku, itu mainan Ino. Tadi dia menitipkannya padaku," jawab Temari dengan polosnya. Shikamaru terlihat bernafas lega.

"Oooh, syukurlah," gumam Shikamaru, dia melirik Temari sesaat, "kau mau mencoba memainkannya?" senyum itu mengembang.

.

Beginilah jadinya sekarang, Temari yang memang tidak suka dikalahkan laki-laki terutama Shikamaru, kini malah masuk ke dalam perangkap laki-laki nanas itu. Saat ini tak bisa dipungkiri, tubuhnya menggeliyat hebat membuat kasur Shikamaru berkali-kali berdecit. Shikamaru tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Temari. Namun, imejnya untuk tetap cool tidak bisa terelakkan. Mainan pertama adalah benda—entah apa itu—yang berbentuk lonjong. Dan sekarang, sebuah vibrator yang tak jelas *plak*

"Hentikan oh, Shi.. Shikamaru.." desah Temari. Tangannya mencengkram erat baju Shikamaru, sementara tangan Shikamaru masih sibuk memasukkan vibrator tersebut ke dalam liang Temari. Membuat gadis berkuncir empat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan getaran di dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan santai, Shikamaru meninggalkan vibrator tersebut bergetar di liang Temari. Laki-laki rambut nanas itu hanya menguap dan sesekali tersenyum melihat Temari bergeliyat di atas tubuhnya, mencengkram erat baju t-shirtnya yang sekarang sudah kusut tidak ketara. Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan keadaannya, yang penting tubuh Temari di atasnya yang terus bergeliyat memberi sensasi tersendiri. Karena dada bulat Temari terus bergesekan dengan dada bidang Shikamaru.

Senyum laki-laki itu semakin melebar saat lagi-lagi Temari mendesah kencang dan mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi celana Shikamaru.

"Oh uuuh, Shikamaru.. ambil—ah benda i-itu.." pinta Temari berusaha dengan nada semelas mungkin agar Shikamaru mau mengambil vibrator yang bergetar di dalam liangnya.

"Mendokusei, kau saja yang ambil sendiri," jawab Shikamaru santai. Dan bukannya membantu, dia malah mengambil buku biologi dan err... untuk belajar?

"Shi ah.. Shikamaru," pinta Temari. Meski hanya sekilas, terlihat senyum kecil dari Shikamaru.

"Memohonlah padaku Temari," gumam Shikamaru yang matanya masih mengamati buku biologi di depanya. Temari sedikit menyipitkan matanya, ah padahal biasanya dia yang mengatakan 'memohonlah padaku, Shikamaru' tapi sepertinya Shikamaru memang berniat untuk membalasnya.

Shikamaru menambah set getaran dalam vibrator menjadi yang paling tinggi, membuat Temari bergelinjang. Aw shit, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Shi-SHIKAMARU!" teriak Temari, nafasnya terengah, "ah ku-kumohon Shika..."

"Mohon apa?" goda Shikamaru sambil menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak untuk meremas dua dada bulat milik Temari, "apa yang harus kulakukan Tema-chan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang lebih keras.

"Ukh, ah ambil—ngggh vibrator ah itu.." pinta Temari. Dia memeluk tubuh Shikamaru lebih kencang. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas.

"Oke oke," Shikamaru tersenyum dan mengambil vibrator itu membuat Temari menghela nafas lega, namun tidak jadi. Lebih tepatnya setelah melihat ada mainan lain di tangan kiri Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Ja-jangan la—aaaah!" Temari mendesah, saat Shikamaru mengangkatnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang kini dibawah Shikamaru. Laki-laki nanas itu memeluk Temari dan memasukkan karet yang tersambung pompa tangan ke dalam liang gadis itu.

Temari melenguh, "Uuuh apa ini? Apa?" Temari menggeliyat di bawah Shikamaru. Gerakan yang bisa saja menggoda hasrat seluruh lelaki tak terkecuali Shikamaru.

Namun Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab, dia turun dari kasur dan melenggang menuju meja belajarnya yang ada di sudut. "Aku masih ingin bermain, tapi haah tugas-tugas mendokusai ini menghalangiku. Kau diam di situ saja Temari," ucap Shikamaru sambil duduk di kursi dan menarik pompa yang panjang itu di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku mau pul—AAAH!" Temari mau tak mau harus menggelepar kembali di tempat tidur saat Shikamaru menginjak pompa yang tadi terhubung dengan karet atau balon kecil di dalam liangnya. Saat Shikamaru menginjaknya, balon kecil itu terisi udara dan kemudian membesar di dalam liang Temari. Menyentuh titik pusat yang membuat melayang.

"Shi ah, Shikamaruuu!"

"Jangan dilepas Temari," ujar Shikamaru yang sempat melihat reaksi Temari yang berusaha melepas balon itu. Namun, Temari tidak mempedulikannya dan menarik balon itu.

"Ah ah," desah Temari tertahan. Shikamaru mengeluh kecil dan dia menghampiri Temari.

Shikamaru menatap Temari sesaat dan tersenyum malas, "Aku suka kau Temari," Shikamaru mencubit pipi Temari membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis, "habis kau perempuan paling merepotkan yang pernah kutemui,"

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah?"

Laki-laki nanas itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mencium bibir Temari. Oh, bukan sekedar mencium tapi bisa dibilang seperti melumat, "Hmmph," erang Temari di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Kau sudah berapa kali puas?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya, "kalau ditambah dengan aku yang melakukannya, apa kau masih kuat?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Ditambah... denganmu?" tanya Temari tidak mengerti. Shikamaru hanya meringis melihat ke'lemot'an teman sedari kecilnya itu. Dia mengambil gerakan untuk menindih Temari di bawahnya.

"Kau sudah mencoba beberapa bagian dari mainan itu," ucap Shikamaru, "bagaimana kalau sekarang kau mencobaku?" laki-laki nanas itu membuka resleting celananya. Membuat kesejatiannya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu keluar di depan Temari.

"Eh? Shi.. Shikamaru?"

Tanpa menjawab, Shikamaru mengubah posisi Temari. Gadis berkuncir empat itu kini bertumpu dengan dua tangan dan lututnya. Temari mulai merinding saat teman dari kecilnya itu mencium tengkuknya dari belakang. Kedua tangannya pun mulai bergerak ke bawah dan memeras kedua buah dadanya dari belakang. Posisinya Shikamaru kini seperti menunggang di atas Temari.

"Shika—"

"Kita mulai Temari, tahan ya..."

Temari menelan ludah saat dia merasakan sesuatu seperti benda keras yang menyentuh pantatnya di belakang sana. Beberapa saat Temari menerka, ahirnya dengan tidak yakin dia memutuskan bahwa itulah kesejatian Shikamaru. Tanpa perlu disuruh, Temari sedikit mendesah saat ujung kesejatian tersebut sudah menyentuh ujung lubangnya. Shikamaru tersenyum dan menarik tubuhnya, lalu menghujamkannya ke dalam.

"Aaaah!" desah Temari panjang. Benar-benar, kesejatian atau apalah itu milik Shikamaru jauh lebih besar dari mainan yang dari tadi memasukinya. Membuat Temari benar-benar kesakitan kali ini. Gadis itu mencengkram sprei kasur di bawahnya.

Rasa sakit itu bercampur dengan rasa nikmat setelah sekian lama Shikamaru memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Temari pun tidak bisa menahan desahnya lagi. Di leher, dada, dan liang kewanitaannya. Tiga tempat paling sensitif di tubuhnya kini tengah diserang Shikamaru membuatnya dibawa melayang. Semakin lama gerakan Shikamaru semakin cepat membuat nafas Temari memburu.

"Ah ah oh Shika—ah uuh," desah Temari panjang membuat senyum Shikamaru semakin melebar saja. Shikamaru menggigit leher Temari meninggalkan kissmark dan bukan hanya di situ, sepanjang punggung Temari pun dia berikan kissmark. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di tubuh putih Temari.

Shikamaru merasakan dirinya akan klimaks, dengan cepat dia kembali memaju mundurkan tubuhnya membuat Temari tersentak. Terus hingga Shikamaru merasa di ujung tanduk, dia langsung menarik dirinya. Dengan terengah-engah, Shikamaru menyaksikan tubuh Temari yang kelelahan kini terjatuh di atas tempat tidur bersamaan dengan cairannya yang langsung melesat keluar.

"Sssh hah hah," engah Shikamaru, mau tak mau pun dia langsung ikut terjatuh di samping Temari. "Bagaimana dengan mainanku Tema-chan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menggoda. Temari tidak menjawab dan masih terengah-engah.

"Hah hah," hanya itu yang dapat dikeluarkan dari mulut Temari. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan melirik jamnya di samping tempat tidur.

"Weh? Sudah jam segini Temari! Ayo kita menyelesaikan tugas yang merepotkan itu!" ajak Shikamaru panik sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Temari yang kelelahan. Bagaimana dia tidak panik? Besok, guru yang akan mengajar adalah ibunya. Kalau dia sampai tidak mengerjakan tugas, maka dia akan mempermalukan ibunya dan harus bersiap diceramahi seharian setelah pulang sekolah.

"Aku lelah Shikamaru," keluh Temari, "aku... ingin pulang," gumam Temari pelan. Shikamaru menatap Temari sesaat dan menghela nafas.

"Hahh apa boleh buat, berhubung ini salahku. Aku saja yang mengerjakan tugasmu. Untuk sementara kau tidur dulu saja," perintah Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk pelan dan mulai tertidur.

Shikamaru mulai membuka buku biologinya di atas meja belajar di sudut ruangan miliknya. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri melihat baris demi baris soal merepotkan yang ada di sana. Rasanya jadi sepi, tidak mendengar desahan Temari yang menggema. Shikamaru melirik kecil pada teman dari kecilnya yang kini tengah tertidur dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Perlahan sudut bibirnya mulai sedikit tertarik ke atas saat tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak untuk menggoreskan ujung pensilnya menulis jawaban dari soal yang memuakkan.

"Dasar,"

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Omocha = mainan**

**Huwooo selesaaai..! DX *menari hula dengan wajah stress (?)* Oke, sudah dulu ya minna! Ini rate M terakhirku sebelum bulan puasa. Sampai jumpa nanti selesai bulan puasa XD *melambaikan tangan***

**Haha mengingat aku masuk ke dunia FFN juga saat bulan puasa. Berarti aku udah 1 tahun di FFN ini. Wahaha gak kerasa ya, jadi malu (?) Btw, tentang sex toy di sini, aku terinspirasi dengan fic rate M NejiSasu dengan judul MINE by aicchan. Haha entah sejak kapan aku jadi suka dengan NejiSasu (-v-) *senyum damai (?)* tapi SasuSai tetap pairing yaoi nomor satu di hatiku! Hohoho XD **

**Oke, selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Boleh minta review? :) **


End file.
